


Slow Lovin'

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [131]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: older!bros, sappy and slow, takes place right before they leave for Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: This is it, you thought, walking towards him with shaky steps. This might be the last time.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader, gladiolus amicita/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Slow Lovin'

Sure hands guided you to him, held your body close as the both of you flopped onto the couch behind him. Not once did his fingers shake, nor did they hesitate in their actions, roaming across your back as his lips collided with yours. You were melting against him, moaning into the kiss and slipping your fingers into his hair.

“I love you,” he muttered against your lips, hands coming up to cradle your face. Resting his forehead against yours, he repeated those same three words over and over again, until you had memorized the way his voice sounded -- how gentle and adoring it was -- as he said them.

“I love you, too.” You pressed a quick kiss to his lips and tried backing away, only for him to stop you and deepen the kiss. He moved slow against you, intent on remembering  _ exactly _ how your lips felt against his. You whimpered as his tongue licked at the seam of your lips, coaxing you into letting him taste you. And you complied, fully aware that this could be the last time. His tongue stroked yours and he swallowed every whine eagerly. He would have this last moment with you, Astrals be damned. You were the one thing they could never take from him.

He pulled back from the lip lock, his lips resting on your cheek as he pulled you against him and wrapped his arms around your figure.

“I promise. I’ll be back for you…” he whispered.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep…” His fingers curled under your chin, he forced you to look into his eyes.

“I  _ will _ be back for you,” he stated, the certainty in his eyes almost enough to make you believe him. “Even if the Astrals themselves stood between us, I would come back to you.”


End file.
